<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授翻/天红天】Everchanging by eveningstar16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535480">【授翻/天红天】Everchanging</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16'>eveningstar16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers (Unicron Trilogy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Quarantine, drunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:36:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>背景在《雷霆舰队》时间线之前。在赛博坦，天火和红蜘蛛一起被困在了一个房间里，鉴于还要一夜才能脱困，他们打了一个赌。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jetfire | Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授翻/天红天】Everchanging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792441">Everchanging</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubnoreix/pseuds/Dubnoreix">Dubnoreix</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>感谢Dubnoreix同意我翻译这篇优秀的作品。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我告诉你，那个该死的碎片数据芯片早就埋在十角大楼了!”<br/>“好吧，如果你把你他渣的任务完成，它就不会在那儿了，红蜘蛛!”<br/>红色seeker几乎要脾气失控。他愤怒地攥紧拳头，咬着牙道:“我手下的人不够多。我没有足够的人是因为你坚持说我们不会被发现。我们被发现是因为你确信他们不会忽略那个轨迹。所以我他渣的没完成任务是因为你!”<br/>威震天哼了一声，一把将受伤的闹翻天推进惊天雷的怀里，怒视着他的航空指挥官。“不要找借口了，红蜘蛛，我已经听够了。随你怎么推卸责任吧，但如果你有你那张嘴一半的能力，你就不会在这次任务中失败了。”<br/>红蜘蛛怒火中烧，随之一种冷酷的平静笼罩了他，他冷酷地对他的指挥官假笑起来。“我失败了吗?”他冷笑道，然后他的笑容消失了。“很好。你这么想要那个该死的数据芯片吗？那我就去拿回来！我一个人！”<br/>红蜘蛛点燃了他的助推器，威震天的愤怒变成了震惊。巨大的坦克试图向seeker咆哮，但他愤怒的声音淹没在那人的双引擎的轰鸣中。威震天想抓住那架红色喷气机，但太晚了——他从狭小的王座厅里冲了出去，撞碎了他们上方的一扇高层窗户后冲了出去。玻璃散落在受伤的闹翻天和迷惑的惊天雷身上，紫色的飞机沮丧地低吼着。一旦汽车人抓住了那个蠢货，他会后悔自己被造出来——在威震天再次抓住他之前。<br/>——霸天虎领袖会让他永远记住后果。</p><p>天火的手以闪电般的速度在电脑控制面板上移动，大房间里的汽车人像受惊的涡轮老鼠一样跑来跑去。千斤顶和感知器正争先恐后地拆除剩下的电脑，而他们的助手则在努力收拾霸天虎有可能掠夺的任何东西。他们抛弃了十角大楼。<br/>“你们十分钟前就该离开这里了!” 天火厉声道，一边拔出了包含删除协议的数据芯片。<br/>“我们走了，我们走了!”千斤顶怀里抱着一捆电线叫道。<br/>“千斤顶，感知器，不用炸掉那些电脑了!反正我打算直接扔个榴弹进去!”天火喊道，并抓住了一名试图拆卸他正在操作的电脑的汽车人。抓着另一个人的胳膊，天火把他们推到门口，引着他们穿过走廊，“伙计们！快走！”<br/>感知者试图抗议，“可是如果霸天虎发现了——”<br/>“我已经拿到了病毒，等我操作完最后几台电脑，我就把这个地方炸掉。快准备就绪然后到机舱去——”天火的声音权威而不容置疑，他把两位科学家从工作中拽了出来，推到走廊上，“就现在!”<br/>这两个人不再试图和他争辩，而是丢掉了废弃硬盘驱动器并开始连线通讯中心。一场巨大的爆炸席卷了这里，冲击让感知器撞在了他右边的千斤顶身上，俩人一块撞在了墙上。天火紧贴在门框上，光学镜头紧盯着两位科学家，好在他们很快就站了起来，继续奔跑。似乎西部区域已经被炸毁，这意味着留给他的时间不多了。回到最后几台电脑前，天火疯狂地快速敲击键盘——这个速度已经达到他不出错的极限。为了防止霸天虎找到任何敏感信息，擎天柱命令删除并物理销毁每台电脑的硬盘，即使那里面除了派对的全息影像之外别无他物。<br/>只剩最后一台电脑了。突然，天火上方的一扇窗户炸成了无数碎片，一个红色的赛博坦人冲了进来，并盲目地开始疯狂开火。白色航天飞机钻到桌子下面，抓起身后的枪。<br/>是红蜘蛛。他到这里来干什么？</p><p> </p><p>“出来吧，汽车人渣滓!”红蜘蛛尖声叫道，听上去宛如疯了一般。“我从这里能看到你的机翼，天火!”<br/>“那你为什么不来抓我呢，小甜心！？”天火大声说道，走到电脑前输入最后几个命令。然而，还没等他开始，（来自红蜘蛛的）猛烈的炮火就击穿了他的手。“靠!”<br/>暗笑了下，红色seeker慢吞吞地说，“把我要的东西给我，我保证让你死的利落点。”<br/>天火翻了个身，双手和膝盖着地，矮下肩部，确保隐匿住他的机翼。“说说你有多漂亮吧，公主？或许我能为你免费‘服务’，嗯？”<br/>“闭嘴！”霸天虎叫道。<br/>激怒红蜘蛛实在不难，而当这家伙陷入愤怒的时候，打败他则更加容易。谢天谢地，红蜘蛛似乎是一个人，但天火必须尽快解决现在的局面——如果他还想活着离开这里的话。他不知道为什么红蜘蛛会在这里，事实上他也不在乎。但即便是在外面战斗，如果天火想看到第二天的曙光，他估计也得挨上几下子。<br/>天火从右侧抓住一个损坏的椅子腿，他搅乱了桌子下面的一些电线，给红蜘蛛制造了一个圈套。那个白痴霸天虎拿了它并越过桌子去向天火开火——他以为航天飞机想透过厚重的电缆向自己的足部攻击。然而，天火劈手抓住他的一只足踝，反将他摔在了金属地板上。天火迅速继续完成他的任务——直到当那个一直在咒骂的seeker朝他背后开了枪，航天飞机低吼一声，抢走了椅子的其余部分，并在红蜘蛛还没来得及再次开枪时，用椅子砸了他的头好几下。红蜘蛛被砸得有点懵，于是天火利用这片刻迅速回到电脑前，敲下了最后一条命令。<br/>好了，任务全部完成。</p><p>天火站起身来，一个箭步冲向门口，然而他被门绊了一下——拜那个难对付的seeker所赐——那家伙抓住了他的踝关节——于是天火重重地摔了下去，以致于地板都抖了几下。<br/>“在我得到我想要的东西之前，你不许走!”<br/>天火没空应付红蜘蛛的话。他不再试图继续与红蜘蛛纠缠，汽车人副指挥官选择直接面对这个麻烦。白色汽车人转过身来，抓住了seeker的两个腕关节，把较小的飞机压在自己身下。天火再次寻找出口，但一扇坚固的应急门切断了他的退路。天火喘息着，迅速转向窗户，却看到巨大的钢栅栏轰然倒塌。<br/>红蜘蛛咒骂着，撕扯着天火的机体，而天火把红蜘蛛撞到墙上并压住了对方。天火通过通讯连线呼叫擎天柱——普神在上，希望他能够呼叫成功。“擎天柱指挥官！我还在里面，我还在这儿！不要引爆这里！”<br/>“放开我，你这个汽车人渣滓——”<br/>“闭嘴，红蜘蛛!”天火喊道，把红蜘蛛更用力地撞到墙上。<br/>“指挥官，看在普神的份上——!”<br/>“天火? !你怎么还在楼里？”汽车人指挥官关切的声音传来。<br/>“红蜘蛛突然冒了出来，所以我他渣的被困在这里了！并且隔离区刚刚爆炸了!”天火大声道，一边用力把霸天虎抵到墙上。他太生气了，火种仿佛都要沸腾了，“激射不是应该解除所有紧急协议吗？！”<br/>“我解除了的！年轻的侦察员喊道。“一定是在我们关闭主计算机系统的时候出了什么问题!”<br/>天火气愤地几乎要失控。<br/>“天火，”擎天柱出声道——他那权威的态度又回来了，我已经告诉烟幕等我们把你救出来再行动，但不幸的是我们已经撤离了那里，所以激射必须悄悄返回，这样他才能手动解除隔离。”<br/>天火咽下了几乎要脱口而出地的低吼，低低地问，“那要多久呢?”<br/>“至少要两天——我们已经快到达南部基地了。”<br/>盛怒之下，白色穿梭机把seeker从他身边抛了出去，霸天虎尖啸一声后撞在了一堆桌椅上，并砸碎了它们。“那为什么红蜘蛛会在这里？！”<br/>擎天柱一如既往地平静地回答道:“如果我能猜得到的话，我们在大约十二分钟前收到线报，说他要穿越我们的驻地。我想是声波利用他分散注意力而没有通知威震天他在做什么，所以威震天责怪红蜘蛛。红蜘蛛来这里可能是想把他认为被偷的东西拿回来。”<br/>“就那个...那个愚蠢的数据芯片？！”Jetfire喊道，把旁边的椅子踢成了碎片。“除了威震天那恼人的笑声之外，那芯片上什么也没有!”“红蜘蛛的橙色光学镜片在房间里的蓝色灯光下闪烁着，充满了震惊。天火火愈发生气地向seeker走来，“你连看都没看那个芯片吗？！”<br/>红蜘蛛只是抬头望着他，不发一言。</p><p>“天火，红蜘蛛在你身边，你还好吧?”擎天柱问道。<br/>天火深深地置换了一下，告诉自己要时刻记得，自己是一个能适应任何环境的士兵，努力让自己回到现实。"隔离区解除了我们的武器。如果他轻举妄动，我就把他打昏。”<br/>“尽量坐着别动。我知道千斤顶在那里的一块地板下面藏了一些能量，去找找。当激射来的时候我们会通知你。”<br/>天火捏了捏鼻梁，喃喃自语道：“明白了。谢谢，擎天柱指挥官。”<br/>他们中断了通讯。白色的穿梭机站在那里，看着颤抖着的红色seeker。红蜘蛛看上去茫然而困惑，跟他平时那种幸灾乐祸的表情大不相同。天火长叹一声，开始环顾四周——他对寻找能量的贮藏更感兴趣。他了解千斤顶——千斤顶可能在那里放了一些高纯度能量块——那是他想要的东西。<br/>“什么都没有……”红蜘蛛盯着白色的汽车人小声说。“数据芯片上什么也没有……？”<br/>“什么都没有，”天火不耐烦地说，边走过巨大的黑色瓷砖。他根本没兴趣和霸天虎谈话，尤其是在他仍然很生气的时候。<br/>“但是为什么…威震天不知道…?”<br/>“红蜘蛛，威震天是全宇宙最糟糕的骗子。如果声波告诉了他，那白痴肯定会泄露的。天火感觉到他的推进器碰到了地板突出的地方，于是他单膝跪下来，起初，天火试图用手指把地板撬开，但没有成功。天火金色的光学镜头在房间里寻找着，然后他找到了那个断裂的椅子腿。<br/>红色seeker仍然在试图接受这一切——他夺回所谓珍贵筹码的所有努力都是徒劳的——“所以威震天是无缘无故地在责怪我……”</p><p> </p><p>天火再次叹了口气。他看了一眼震惊的霸天虎道:“红蜘蛛，我不知道你有没有意识到这些，但事情的本质就是这样。”然后，航天飞机把椅子腿的一端踩扁了。将它旋转着卡进狭窄的缝隙，让后他站起身，在金属腿弯曲时用手把地板撬了起来。天火哼了一声，把下面的东西拖进怀里。<br/>天火低头盯着这些小物品，如释重负。等他再见到千斤顶，他怕是要亲这位一口了——这里不仅有大约20块闪闪发光的能量块，还有10块高纯度能量等着他享用。如果真的要他在这里待上几天，那他只能靠这些把自己灌得烂醉（才能打发时间）。但首先，他要补充一些常规能量，因为他都快想不起上次补充能量是什么时候了。<br/>天火拿起其中一个粉色的方块，把它敲开，然后一饮而尽。他感觉到一对光学镜头正在看着自己——然后他意识到红蜘蛛不是在盯着自己，而是在盯着自己的能量块。当红蜘蛛注意到天火正在看着自己时，他迅速移开了自己（看向能量块）的目光。但红蜘蛛无法掩饰自己对能量块的渴望。<br/>天火的火种中感性的一面感知到了红蜘蛛的这些思绪。在红蜘蛛面前喝一堆能量真是太残忍了，尽管这个红色的家伙是罪有应得，但天火并不认为自己是一个残忍的人——他拿起一个能量块，叫了声红蜘蛛的名字，然后扔给了他一个。</p><p>“你为什么要给我这个?”霸天虎疑惑地问。<br/>“如果你不要，我就把它收回。”天火有些不耐烦道。与此同时他敲开了他自己的第二个能量块。<br/>红蜘蛛不再质疑，而是以超出航天飞机想象的速度将能量大口喝完了。他看上去仍然很饿，而天火产生一种奇怪的感觉——红蜘蛛经常处于这种饥饿的状态。不过即便威震天是故意让他的士兵挨饿，天火也并不会对此感到惊讶。<br/>又一次，天火拿起了一个能量块，并向红蜘蛛的方向递给他。天火的怒气几乎已经消得差不多了，并且他也没有必要一直生气。这个白色的汽车人不具备长时间保持怒气的能力。然而，红蜘蛛依然用怀疑的目光盯着航天飞机，确信如果对方靠得太近，可能会对自己发动攻击。<br/>“我不会伤害你，红蜘蛛。”天火低声说，示意红蜘蛛靠近些。<br/>“可我是霸天虎的航空——”<br/>天火道：“赶紧把那个能量块拿着——除非你想挨揍。”<br/>红蜘蛛不需要再被警告第二次。他用手和膝撑起身体，伸出手去接过了这个免费的能量块。他对天火不算太了解，但是白色航天飞机的某些东西让他不敢去试图这个汽车人的脾气的底线。也许是因为天火的体型和威震天一样大，也许是因为天火也是一个飞行单位。空中单位太清楚其他空中单位的弱点——而地面单位做不到这些。所以如果他再次惹恼了天火，他就会导致当下勉强的僵持局面走向对他不利的结局。</p><p>两人沉默地坐了一会儿。他们吃掉了大约一半的能量块，这比红蜘蛛能记得起来的他喝过的所有的还多。他的能量舱愉快地搅动着，能量在血管中流动，他的四肢感到沉沉的……天火看上去愈发的累了，航天飞机靠在自己的膝盖上，金色的光学镜因疲惫而蒙上了一层雾。<br/>红蜘蛛无法再忍受这种沉默了，他低声问：“你为什么说你和我一起被困在这里？”<br/>天火哼了一声。“这里是隔离区。我们要把这个基地炸到宇宙的另一边去。”<br/>这让红蜘蛛感到震惊，“你们要放弃这里？但这里在铁堡有最强大的防御力量。”<br/>“你可以认为汽车人感性又愚蠢。”天火一边吞掉他的第五个能量块，一边自言自语地道。他不打算把汽车人计划的细节告诉威震天最高级别的将领之一，但最重要的是(在很大程度上)擎天柱已经放弃了保卫铁堡。在过去的几个月里，汽车人已经慢慢地把平民疏散到了星球南部更安全的地方。然而，十角大楼必须要被摧毁。<br/>红蜘蛛意识到天火不打算告诉他更多的信息，于是他决定保持沉默。等他回到霸天虎基地的时候，十角大楼就会变成一片废墟。seeker低头盯着他的能量块的最后一小块，猜测威震天会对他的所作所为做出怎样的反应。只要他能在汽车人想俘虏他之前逃走，那至少就不亏……</p><p>“接着。”<br/>差点没反应过来，不过红蜘蛛还是抓住了天火抛过来的能量块——不，等等。这东西不一样，像纯银一样闪闪发光。等下，这是——<br/>“高纯？”红蜘蛛难以置信地问。<br/>天火打开一个，喝了一小口，微微笑了笑。“这里以前是千斤顶的办公室。他喜欢把这些东西藏起来，否则有些人会给他喝光。”<br/>“就比如你这样的人。”<br/>“回答正确。”说着天火又喝了一口。<br/>红蜘蛛发现理解天火的行为对他来说更具挑战性。“你为什么要给我这个?”<br/>白色的汽车人向后一仰，发出了一声响亮的叹息，吓了红蜘蛛一跳。航天飞机揉了揉光学镜，嘟囔道:“红蜘蛛，我们暂时休战吧。我知道你不想挨揍，我也不想挨揍。我只是想享受几分钟的宁静。所以别再问这些问题了，喝你的高纯，你觉得可以吗？”<br/>“好，”红蜘蛛默默地点点头。“谢谢你。”</p><p>红色seeker又低头看了一眼高纯能量块，他的思绪迅速蔓延开来。如果天火喝醉的话，那么也许…他的机会可能会出现。当航天飞机失去行为能力时，威震天就会满意地看见他的航空指挥官打败擎天柱的副手的一幕。不仅红蜘蛛不会让自己陷入没有意义的事——比如喝醉，且高纯也未必能对他产生那么大的作用——总之红蜘蛛不会让这个机会从指缝间溜走。<br/>“不，不，不，说真的……”天火笑道，他笑得手里能量块里剩下的一半液体都在跟着他摇晃。“地板都穿透了。真的我见过的最搞笑的事。威震天真的是太……太……”<br/>“自大？”红蜘蛛笑着接上对方的话，他感觉很轻松——比以往轻松多了。如果他知道高纯能缓解这种一直让他紧张的情绪，他早就开始喝这东西了。<br/>天火在空中挥了挥手，几乎笑得透不过气来，“是的，自大。啊，他生气的样子——能看到他那个样子真是不虚此生。看威震天生气就像看擎天柱尴尬。他的腿就那样......那样气得发抖......”天火再一次笑了起来，用一只手抹了下面甲。“哦普神啊，如果不是我以任务为重，我肯定会指着他笑话他。”<br/>航太飞机满足地叹了口气，又喝了一口。然后他向前倾过去，又拿了几块，并递给红蜘蛛一块。seeker已经感觉到这种物质对他的身体产生了作用——他的四肢比以前沉重得多，就像重力被放大了一样。此外，以前经常困扰他的那些思绪也都不费吹灰之力地散去了，他的处理器清除了那些让他烦心的事情。在他的火种深处，有更深沉、更安静的东西在等着他，但他说不出那是什么东西。红蜘蛛急切地想继续在这种安宁平静的环境中飘浮，于是他将手中能量块的剩余部分一饮而尽。<br/>“喂，红蜘蛛，别这么快一下子喝光……”天火自言自语着，边抬起腿，转过身来面向红蜘蛛，“你会醉的。”<br/>“我没醉。”红色飞机耸了耸肩，喃喃自语道。<br/>“嗯，你现在当然能这么说……”天火低声道，但没有再争论。相反，他定定地地看着霸天虎，金色的光学镜头仿佛穿透了他这位不情愿的同伴。<br/>“怎么？”红蜘蛛说着调整了一下身子，将一只腿交叠在另一只下面。<br/>天火又看了他一会儿，思考了片刻说:“我想说……我不太明白你的意思。”<br/>“说说看，汽车人。”<br/>“不，说真的，”白色的飞机轻声说，“你不要误会我，我理解霸天虎所做的一些事的原因。至少我觉得我是知道的。我不理解的是你的一些行为。”<br/>红蜘蛛有些气愤地冷笑着，光镜转了下，“我不期望任何人能理解。”<br/>“那个，嗯……我是说，如果任何人像威震天对你那样对我说话，我一定会把他们打个半死。我真不知道你怎么忍受得了。”天火的手指在面罩上摸了摸，又抓了抓头盔的侧面。红蜘蛛正打算反驳，但还没来得及说，航天飞机就又说道：“我是说，我甚至跟擎天柱谈过几次。我们俩都不理解为什么你可以做到根本不在乎。”<br/>红蜘蛛怒视着这个自以为是的汽车人，内心却感到一阵失落。他并不是在忍受——事实恰恰相反。但如果他继续抵抗，威震天对于他的空军指挥官的惩罚就会严重得多。红蜘蛛的机体不够大，无法与坦克抗衡，并且即使他能逃跑，惩罚也会在他回来的时候如期而至。他吃了不少苦头才明白这一点。<br/>“我想我是唯一一个和威震天说他不想听的话的人。”红蜘蛛低声说。<br/>“但他还是不听。”天火用平静的声音回答。“并且他永远也不会。他太自以为是了。”<br/>红蜘蛛把目光转向右边，琢磨着天火的话。而后他拿起第二块高纯能量，说:“我想，我要打开话匣子了。”</p><p>天火久久地注视着对面的霸天虎。他和擎天柱的对话不止几次——他数不清自己和擎天柱就红蜘蛛在霸天虎军队里的情形交换过多少次意见。看着威震天把怒气发泄在他自己的一个将领身上，对汽车人也几乎算是痛苦的。也许是因为汽车人有原则性，他们从来不这样对待一名士兵。天火不止一次亲眼目睹威震天犯了错，然后盲目地把责任推给了红蜘蛛。而红蜘蛛似乎也习惯了责任被认定为归因于自己。天火根本无法想象和自己的领袖打斗的样子。除了使人筋疲力尽之外，毫无疑问，这也会扼杀了红蜘蛛将自己的激情投入战斗的动力。<br/>然而，令航天飞机吃惊的是，红色飞机接着说，“如果我不这样做，我就不会忠于自己。不只是为了霸天虎，我还得坚持我的信仰。威震天也不明白。他认为只要他打我打得够多，我最终就会顺从。我想我们在这方面都很固执。”<br/>天火感到一阵怜悯之情涌上自己的火种。“如果威震天突然听了你的话，你将如何?”<br/>红蜘蛛明亮的橙色光学镜头突然对准了汽车人，但是航天飞机没有反应，只是耐心地等待着他的回答。最后，红蜘蛛只是耸了耸肩，“我想我会开心点，但这不会持续太久。”<br/>“如果能一直这样呢？”<br/>红色霸天虎的目光因怀疑而缩小了。“你是什么意思？”<br/>天火又耸了耸肩。“你想要被尊重。我明白。你不蠢——太多事情都能说明这一点，我知道。你有你的战斗理由——而我现在是孤注一击——我想我的理由和你的没什么不同。”<br/>红蜘蛛意识到了白色汽车人言下所指，他厉声说道:“我们不一样。我永远也不会成为汽车人。”<br/>“即使这意味着得到你想要的东西？”天火问。<br/>红蜘蛛没有回答。<br/>天火若有所思地道:“这就是我所说的我不理解你之处。我的上司从来没有这样明目张胆地不尊重我。我的意思是，每个人都非常崇拜擎天柱因为他永远不会犯错，但他总会听取我的建议。至少他会去听取。并且如果我们中的任何一个人犯了错，我们也会去承担责任。你可以随便说我们感性，但我们不会骄傲到不愿意花时间做点像倾听别人这种简单的事情。”<br/>红蜘蛛低吼着，一股怒火突然涌上他的火种。“那你真幸运，汽车人，你也别再担心我了。我不需要你的同情，我除了做霸天虎之外什么也不想做。”<br/>“好，好。”天火举起双手做出防御的样子，他明白自己刚说的都是徒劳无功。<br/>“反正汽车人也不会收留我的……”红蜘蛛说。</p><p>天火把目光转回到红蜘蛛身上，对方蜷成一团，双臂环抱着腿。房间里深沉的蓝宝石色调在他深红色的涂装上投下了阴影，混合成鲜艳的紫罗兰色。只有他那因痛苦而变得迷茫的明亮橙色镜片，给他光滑的灰色面甲带来一点微弱的光亮。天火突然觉得红蜘蛛看上去很小，就像一个无家可归的小孩。<br/>“你怎么知道不会。”白色汽车人低声说。一种奇怪的感觉笼罩着他的身体，火种中忽然萌生出一种向那个人伸出手去的冲动——那家伙正为自己的不幸遭遇而痛苦。<br/>红蜘蛛却仿佛没听到他所说的。“没人愿意跟我打交道。我的队友与我不合，两派都公开嘲笑我。唯一能忍受我的人最后都还加入了汽车人。我不知道威震天为什么还要留着我……也许因为我飞得最快，这是我唯一的有用之处。”<br/>高纯的作用在他的系统里游走着，天火以往的自控力已不能阻止他慢慢地向红蜘蛛靠近。红蜘蛛还在喃喃自语，直到天火把腿放在他的底盘两侧时，他才注意到白色的航天飞机。红蜘蛛的橙色光学镜头里映着天火的面容——还带着一丝疑惑，不过天火镇定的表情很快就平息了他的忧虑。</p><p>“我能跟你说实话吗?”天火试探地问。<br/>近距离看，天火看起来要大得多。当然，红蜘蛛一开始就知道他体型很大，但在这里，红蜘蛛才真的感到自己与对方体型的差距。无需置疑为什么擎天柱会选择天火作为副手。<br/>尽管如此，也不明白为什么，红蜘蛛还是没有选择和俘获他的人——天火保持界限。“当然，为什么不呢。”他喃喃地说。<br/>“我觉得你让威震天很紧张。他不担心其他人因为他知道那些人完全忠于他，但他知道你会公开反驳他。如果他不担心，他就不会这么生气。”天火叹了口气，靠在自己的手臂上。“不过，也许我错了。也许他紧张是因为担心你会说服其他人也变得像你一样。”<br/>“但凡他偶尔能听我说几句，我根本不会这么想。”红蜘蛛咆哮着，用手在头盔上擦了擦。“但其他人根本不在乎我说什么。威震天听他们的，所以他们干嘛还要在乎我说了什么呢?”<br/>超出想象的巨大的沮丧感击中了红蜘蛛。而那堵通常保护他的厚厚的心墙，现在也不存在了。<br/>他不知道自己为什么要对天火说这些话，但他就是没法停下来。而在他处理器的深处，他知道为何会如此。白色的航天飞机正安静地倾听着他喋喋不休的倾诉——他所遭遇的一切。绝望和愤怒前所未有地吞噬着红蜘蛛的火种，他开始颤抖起来，这种感觉是那么强烈，那么痛苦。<br/>“我知道威震天为什么要这么做了。”红蜘蛛咬紧牙关，痛苦地说。“他讨厌我不像其他人那样屈服于他。他讨厌我才是正确的这件事。这和战争没有关系——他只是不喜欢自己被质疑，然后又被证明是错的。<br/>这一发现对红蜘蛛和他对面的汽车人来说都让人震惊。<br/>然而，红蜘蛛没想到天火会说:“是的，你说的很有道理。”<br/>红蜘蛛看了一眼天火，当他看到天火摩挲着自己的下颌的思考时，他的颤抖慢慢开始平缓。过了一会儿，红蜘蛛说:“我也不理解你的行为。”<br/>听闻此言，汽车人淡淡地笑了。“我刚说的是真心话。我不想打架。而且，我知道千斤顶有高纯.趁还有时间，我还是好好享受一下这个短暂的小‘假期’吧。”<br/>“不，除此之外。”红蜘蛛歪着头雕说。“如果你愿意，你可以成为霸天虎势力中非常强大的一员。”</p><p>听了这话，天火仰起头大笑起来。当他终于平静下来后，说道:“哦不…我太懒了。如果说我对霸天虎有什么了解，那就是他们总是在打架——哪怕是在自家的基地里。而我的的第一梦想是和激射一起玩电子游戏。”<br/>红蜘蛛面无表情地看了天火一眼。“…你不是认真的吧?”<br/>“非常认真。战场之外，我是最懒的赛博坦人。我,就比如说……报告还没写完，即使战争今晚就结束，我也会花上一辈子才能完成它们。想到这里，天火又爽朗地笑了起来，然后补充道:“实际上，我认为最完美的休闲方式应该是对接。一整天。我喜欢火种链接的感觉——或许比喝高纯还喜欢。”<br/>红蜘蛛恼怒地转动着光镜。<br/>“不，我是认真的。我喜欢对接。我可以让我的搭档在不到一分钟的时间内过载。”天火骄傲地笑着说，金色的光镜盛满了笑意。<br/>红蜘蛛一时感到难以置信，而他的表情也清楚地暗示了这一点。于是天火问道:<br/>“怎么，你不相信我?”<br/>“我为什么要？”霸天虎嘟囔道。<br/>他不确定地说，而这时天火挺直了身体，向他靠了过来，“那我们何不打个赌，嗯?”<br/>红色飞机有些不安地移动着，想避开这种个人空间的侵犯。虽然他没剩下多少空间，但他还是问，“赌什么？”<br/>“如果我没能让你在一分钟之内过载，我就放你走，”天火平静地说，看上去对自己的胜利志在必得。“那我就会告诉擎天柱指挥官，在我抓到你之前你就跑掉了。不过，如果是我赢了的话……”<br/>红蜘蛛很紧张，他知道接下来会发生什么。如果他输了，威震天一定会为他被天火俘获这件事把他打个半死。<br/>“那么我就和你对接，一直到激射出现为止。”<br/>seeker紧张的表情像一只死去的飞蝇一样垮了下来，“汽车人，你认真的吗?”<br/>天火又轻声笑了起来，向后靠去。“是的，我就是这么喜欢对接——再就是你太有魅力了。如果你不是霸天虎，我大概早就想把你弄上床了。”<br/>红蜘蛛露出嘲弄的笑容，同时在内心里告诉自己不要太把这句赞美当回事。不管怎样，对他来说这是一个双赢的事。即便最后是天火赢了，他也可以想办法逃跑。与此同时，天火也会通过与他对接给予他乐趣……毕竟天火觉得他超级有吸引力——啊，别再想这个了。这太诱人了，他不会拒绝，并且他知道无论汽车人怎么对待他，他都能承受得住。他红蜘蛛不是什么柔弱的处子，而天火的技术也远没有他自称的那么厉害，红蜘蛛得意地笑起来——<br/>“成交，汽车人。”</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>